


Secret Plans

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Cliffhangers, Hacking, M/M, Somewhat, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: The Fake AH Crew is pulling another huge heist, but it's not going as smoothly as they would like.requested by Waffle-o/redvsvblue on tumblr





	Secret Plans

Gavin’s voice in Ryan’s ear might as well be the only thing keeping his paranoid thoughts at bay. The two of them splitting up on heists wasn’t unusual--Gavin was the sweet talker, the hacker that largely remained behind the scenes, while Ryan was on the front lines, gunning down those that tried to stop him and his crew--but this was one of the bigger ones they had pulled in a while. The last time they tried something like this ( _this_ being stealing an entire corporation’s coding and funds all under their feet and destroying the building it all took place in), both of them were clinging to their lives, taking weeks before they could even think about going on another heist.

Like hell Ryan was going to let that happen again.

“How far are you in?” He asked Gavin, trying to pay attention to his boyfriend’s voice and what was on the road around him. “Me and Michael are nearing Southside.”

“Just got into their internal workings.” Gavin looked up from his laptop to still see his teammate standing guard at the rooftop door. “Jeremy hasn’t seen anyone yet. Still keeping an eye out for officers that’ve caught onto us.” He checked the signal again and bit his lip. Even if the company’s WiFi was easy to get into-- _no password, really?_ Were his thoughts--that didn’t mean the signal was the best on the roof.

“That’s good. We’ll be there in ten.” Ryan stiffened as the ear-piercing blare of police sirens interrupted whatever Gavin had to reply with. “Shit, cops found us.” He yelled quick directions to Michael for an alternate route, and watched as his teammate disappeared down an exit. “I might have to stall the ones that didn’t go after Michael.”

He could tell Gavin had froze up at that. “I dunno if I’m gonna be done in time if you or Michael’re gonna get here before.”

“Jeremy should cover that. And if not, Geoff’s gonna know what to do. You’ll be okay, darlin’.”

Gavin gulped, but he nodded. “O-okay, I’ll try.” He continued through with finding the company’s code, but both the weak signal and the numerous amount of blockades they’d set up was proving to be very difficult. He heard Jack’s comm crackle in, and he jumped.

“Police are coming over here, you two. Jeremy, get in position to take them out. Gavin, if you’re not already in a place where they can’t see you, do that _now_.” 

“Gotcha!” Gavin scrambled to a more hidden place on the rooftop, and could hear gunshots both from Jeremy and from Jack across the street. 

“What’s happening?” Ryan’s comm came in next, and Christ, if Gavin needed to hear his voice at any time, now was perfect.

He released a shaky breath. “Police found us too. Jeremy and Jack are covering them, but I have no idea how many there are.” Gavin heard a pained moan nearby him and turned, seeing Jeremy clutch at a graze he’d gotten from a bullet. 

It took a bit for Ryan to respond. “Okay. Michael just told me he outran the police on his side, and he’s heading over to help you guys out.”

“What about you?” Gavin was finding it hard to focus now, his mind switching between fully hacking into the company and needing to know if Ryan was gonna be okay.

“I’m in a bit of trouble, but don’t worry.” Ryan glanced back at the two cop cars still chasing him down the highway. “I know exactly what to do. Everything’s under control.”

Gavin bit his lip. “Are you sure? I haven’t even got past all their firewalls yet. What if I don’t get done in time and you guys have to choose between blowing up the building with me and Jeremy still here or you and Michael delaying everything and possibly getting--”

“Gavin.” Ryan cut him off. “I wouldn’t go through with this plan if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure everyone would be alive and well enough at the end. Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

Most of the gunshots on Gavin’s end had died down, and he saw Michael’s motorcycle approaching them out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay, love.”


End file.
